


brave, loyal, clever, ambitious (what's the difference?)

by salazarastark



Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarastark/pseuds/salazarastark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sorting of Brandon, Ned, Lyanna, and Benjen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brave, loyal, clever, ambitious (what's the difference?)

“STARK, BRANDON!”

_“Well, who do we have here? Brandon Stark. I remember your father.”_

_“You Sorted him into Gryffindor, and my mother into Ravenclaw.”_

_“That I did. But let me focus on you. What do we have here? Bravery, honor, duty, a need for honesty, a want to work hard.”_

_“Father said I would probably end up a Gryffindor like him.”_

_“You would be good there, I can see, but bravery comes second to loyalty. You are so young and you have so much. You already know you would die for family if need be and let me tell you that it is not an easy decision for grown adults to make and yet you can. That takes much bravery, but even more loyalty.”_

_“What does this mean-?”_

_“It does indeed._ HUFFLEPUFF!”

-0-

“STARK, EDDARD!”

_“Well, well, well. You’re rather simple, aren’t you?”_

_“I am?”_

_“Yes, you are. I don’t know many other eleven year olds who could have handled being a werewolf as well as you have.”_

_“What!?! I’m-”_

_“I can see everything in your mind, my boy, and in it I see honor and bravery and strength.”_

_“What, are you saying-?”_

_“I am._ GRYFFINDOR!”

-0-

“STARK, LYANNA!”

_“Well, you’re an odd mix, aren’t you?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Bravery, but only if you believe in the case. Loyalty, but only to those you feel have deserved it. Cleverness, but only if you want to figure it out. Cunning, well that you have much of and you don’t feel the need to hide it all though no one ever seems to notice do they.”_

_“I can see where this is going.”_

_“No need to be so smug, but yes._ SLYTHERIN!”

-0-

“STARK, BENJEN!”

_“Where are you-?”_

“RAVENCLAW!”

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan to go further in depth with how they interact with their new House, but for now, just enjoy their Sorting!


End file.
